


Melatonin? Melanin?

by RodeoQueen



Series: Keeping Up With A Himbo [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grocery Store Runs, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Summer, V Is So Stupid In This Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: A riveting tale in which V gives you serotonin by confusing melatonin for melanin.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Keeping Up With A Himbo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143119
Kudos: 25





	Melatonin? Melanin?

V was not great with excess sunshine and heat. However, it was the summer and that was all there was. Strolls became unbearable as he would rather sleep in with you and wound up waking at the most sweltering temperature. 

You were fine with it, opting to wear things that left more skin showing. Tantalizing as it was, it was harder to appreciate when he himself practically boiled in the leather he was used to wearing. He sadly gave up his usual garb for shorts and tank tops, his favorite sandals replaced as well. 

It was the end of the week, meaning you would have to restock your shared apartment’s rations of food and supplies. You grabbed your wallet and keys, sliding on a pair of shoes. Sunglasses in hand, you called out for your boyfriend. 

“V, if you don’t want to go, I can go myself.” He sighed, grabbing his cane and walking out the door with you.

“You know that won’t do.” 

Redgrave was beautiful during the summer. With the clear sky and warm weather, it was as if this place didn’t actually crawl with demons. 

While you basked in the sun, feeling the heat seep into your skin and radiate outwards, V wished for an iceberg to fall on him. 

It was HOT. He insisted on wearing black and he paid for it every time. It was as if the sun had parked herself right on top of him and he already knew he was turning pink. 

Tousling his hair, he groaned at how hot the top of his head was. The two of you had just started on your walk and the concrete had been waiting, heatwaves practically jumping off the surface. At least you were happy. 

“V? V? Are you okay?” He snapped out of his stupor, tilting his head to greet your inquiry. 

“Yes? Forgive me, it’s a bit warm.” You laughed at your grumpy poet. 

“Yeah, a little. I’ll be sure to get some sunscreen for you.” 

“Please do. I’d hate to repeat last time.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember! You burned so bad at the beach.” V shivered despite the weather. He had decided to partake of the beach with the rest of the devil hunters and Nico. Your bathing suit was so enticing on your frame yet he could never forget how his skin peeled off from the unforgiving sun. 

“Maybe you don’t produce a lot of melanin. Y’know, the stuff in your skin that absorbs the sun’s rays.” You explained, finally stepping foot into an air-conditioned grocery store. 

V sighed, pink skin cooled before he could burn anymore. 

“Perhaps.” A grocery cart in hand, you trekked about the store with V. 

Through the produce section, V grabbed a few apples while you inspected a head of lettuce. V noted you bought materials for hamburgers, his favorite. 

You went to grab some sunscreen afterward, knowing you’re going to need a lot for V. 

Meanwhile, V thought about what you said earlier. He stood next to you in the aisles, the shelf behind him full of multivitamins. A certain bottle caught his attention. 

What was it that protected human skin from the sun? It started with an M. Careful hands plucked the bottle from its place. Colorful with a picture of the moon and sun, he decided that these gummies were what he was looking for. 

“This might do.” He threw it in the cart with the sunscreen you found. 

V was putting the groceries on the conveyer belt when you decided you wanted ice cream and ran to the freezers. 

Luckily you returned quickly. The previous time you did a last-minute run, you were gone for too long and V had to stand there awkwardly in the perception of many pissed customers. 

In your hands, you held the cold delicacies that V predicted you would consume all of them in an hour and regret it. 

White grocery bags in hand, V walked right back outside. You had already gotten started on a popsicle, offering V several licks. 

When you got back home, V put the bags on the counter to find the sunscreen and medicated gummies. He swiftly placed them in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. 

Looking into the mirror, he mussed up his hair again. You had a spare hair tie on the sink which he used to tie his hair back. 

After dinner, V decided to eat some of the gummies. He took a generous amount. They were rather sweet with a slightly gritty texture. He wondered how long they would take to work, never wanting to sunburn ever again. 

Laying on the couch half an hour later, he found himself tired. Almost aggressively tired. He wasn’t even outside for that long, so he marked heatstroke off his list of what could have made him so exhausted. The book in his hands became the book on his face and he fell fast asleep. 

When he woke up, he felt groggy, his head weighted by wet cement. His back hurt with the precarious way he laid on the couch. 

You heard the sound of him waking up, a raspy groan leaving him while he stretched. 

“Good morning. I hope you weren’t too lonely without me last night.” He said. You looked over the kitchen counter with a grin. He coughed, his throat dry. 

“More like overmorrow.” He got up lazily, confused. He looked at his skin, noting no difference. Did the supplements work? 

“V...you slept for an entire day and a half. I didn’t want to bother you but I did have to check your pulse a few times. Had to make sure that you were still alive.” V walked into the bathroom, seeing a couch imprint on his face, half of his hair completely flat to his face. 

“Perhaps it’s just a side effect of those melanin supplements I got.” You snapped your head around from making breakfast, confused. 

“What.” He made his way into the kitchen. V ruffled his bed head, handing you the bottle. The cupboard was opened and closed, V chugging a glass of water. Leaning against the counter, he watched you examine the bottle in disbelief. 

“Sweetie-” You pointed to the melatonin medication. A rising sun with a cartoony smile and a sleeping moon was printed on the plastic surface. 

“Why did you take these?” 

“To have more melanin.” You turned around, and V found you with an expression that said _“I want to scream like a pterodactyl for a moment.”_

“V, melanin is a pigment. Melatonin is a sleep medication. This is melatonin. Baby, you just ate half a jar of sleep gummies.” You emphasized the pronunciation of melanin and melatonin. 

V’s eyes went blank, just realizing his mistake. 

“Oh.” 

You didn’t stop laughing for an hour. He never heard the end of it. 


End file.
